Happy and Sad
by Iharascarl
Summary: Canon! Sakura's POV! /Aku berhak untuk mencintaimu. Meski mencintaimu mempunyai 2 makna yaitu Bahagia dan Sedih; bahagia karena bisa memilikimu dalam kalbu; sedih karena kita terlalu sering berpisah./


Aku berhak untuk mencintaimu. Meski mencintaimu mempunyai 2 makna yaitu Bahagia dan Sedih; bahagia karena bisa memilikimu dalam kalbu; sedih karena kita terlalu sering berpisah.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Happy and Sad © Iharascarl

Warning : Canon / Typo / EYD perlu diperbaiki / dan berbagai macam kesalahan lainnya.

Genre's : Drama,Romance.

Sasuke U / Sakura H

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Happy Readings!

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Bahkan, penantianku tidak cukup sampai disini. Aku, Uchiha Sakura, masih harus menantinya- menantinya pulang kerumah. Mengucapkan _'Tadaima'_ barangkali, yang hanya bisa kudengar setiap setengah tahun sekali. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu terlihat ceria dan juga bersabar.

Cinta. Semua kulakukan karena aku mencintainya. Munafik memang, tapi seperti kebanyakan istri yang setia menunggu kepulangan suami tercintanya, aku pun tidak pernah merasa munafik untuk satu hal ini.

Aku tidak perlu lagi was-was memikirkan ia akan menjadi milik siapa, karena sekarang dirinya telah sepenuhnya menjadi bagian dari diriku. Menjadi suamiku. Calon ayah bagi anak-anakku kelak. Aku memilikinya; baik fisiknya maupun hatinya- aku telah berhasil. Sakura. Aku bangga menjadi diriku sendiri. Dan aku pun sama, telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti kisah cinta tragis yang sering kubayangkan, satu tahun yang lalu dirinya telah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupku. Tak kusangka, ia mempersuntingku setelah penebusan dosa yang ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mengingat jika ia adalah pria dengan seribu gengsi.

Tidak apa, aku sudah terlatih untuk menanti dirinya- bahkan ketika kami sudah berumah tangga-pun ia selalu berhasil membuatku menunggunya, menantinya, setia kepadanya. Hanya dirinya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat aku inginkan, aku ingin ia menyentuh-ku. Barang sekali saja. Sudah satu tahun lamanya kami membina hubungan rumah tangga- setahun lamanya pula aku menunggu agar ia mendapat jatah libur dari misi-misinya.

Setidaknya jatah libur untuk bercinta denganku. Hey! Ini wajar, aku juga seorang wanita dan seoarng istri. Ingin disentuh oleh suami sahnya bukankah ini hal yang wajar? Bahkan aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah saat ini jika membayangkannya.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Sasuke pergi untuk misi, memang jabatannya sebagai ketua Anbu sangat cukup menyita waktunya. Seharusnya besok ia pulang, jika misi sudah selesai. Tcih aku sungguh mengutuk Naruto jika ia hanya membiarkan Sasuke dirumah selama 2 hari kali ini, seperti misi-misi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Aku masih disini, didapur, karena hari ini libur jadi aku memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah, memasak makanan untuk diriku sendiri seperti biasa. Sangat bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak kesepian sendiri tinggal didistrik Uchiha seluas dan sesepi ini. Tapi sekali lagi, ini perintah dari suamiku, ralat- suami ter-_cinta_-ku.

Setelah acara makan malamku yang bisa dibilang sangat menyedihkan- hanya ditemani suara gemericik air hujan yang turun dengan lebat sedari tadi sore. Membuat udara musim dingin menjadi semakin dingin bagaikan berada dalam tumpukan es.

Aku menuangkan segelas kopi kedalam cangkir, menyesapnya perlahan sambil mengotak-atik remot, mencari-cari acara televisi yang bagus untuk menghangatkan malamku yang begitu dingin. Ya, dingin seperti biasanya jika tanpa kehadirannya.

Mungkin kopi itu terlambat momennya untuk dinikmati karena diriku sedari tadi sibuk terbahak-bahak menonton salah satu acara komedi yang disuguhkan oleh salah satu stasiun tv. Cairan itu mendingin sedingin malamku dan sensasi kafein didalamnya sudah memudar ditelan waktu. Tak lama kemudian aku mengantuk, aku pun lekas mematikan televisi dan menuju kamar untuk segera bergegas terlelap, berharap mimpi-mimpi indah segera menyambutku.

Kopi tersebut ditinggalkan begitu saja. Terabaikan.

.

.

.

Tak kusangka, tengah malam seperti ini aku masih terjaga, hujanpun masih setia menari-nari dengan suara gemericiknya. Aku menggeser posisi tidurku, menyamping, menghadap jendela.

Namun, aku kelewat kaget sampai rasanya ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan, lihat siapa yang tengah tertidur lelap bak pangeran disampingku saat ini. Aku menatap lekat wajah putih porselennya, sudah setengah tahun aku tidak melihat wajah tampan ini, rahangnya semakin terlihat tegas, hidungnya yang semakin memancung, rambutnya yang kian memanjang- ingatkan aku untuk menyuruhnya pergi kepangkas rambut esok hari atau lusa. Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah, kini, dirinya telah pulang, menyapaku ditepi ranjang tempat tidur kami, terlelap bagaikan sang bayi yang baru saja keinginannya terpenuhi, wajahnya menyiratkan kerinduan, bukan ilusi ataupun _genjutsu _, aku ingin membangunkannya tapi toh mungkin ia terlalu lelah. Sampai akhirnya hingga detik ini, mata-ku masih belum ter-alihkan.

Hujan masih setia mengiringi malam, airnya jatuh sepersekian detik sekali bertubi-tubi menghantam apapun yang ada dibawahnya, berkali-kali jatuh tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh pada takdir.

"S-sakura?" matanya terbuka, menatapku heran. "Apa yang tengah kau lakukan? Belum terlelap?" tanyanya lagi, mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi bersender ditepi tempat tidur.

"S-sasuke-_kun_, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" Tanyaku sambil mengerucutkan bibir, mencoba menghiraukan pertanyaannya tadi. Biar kusimpan untuk dijawab nanti saja.

"Satu jam yang lalu, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" Ujarnya, sungguh aku rindu suara itu. Sangat.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Aku memeluknya, melepaskan semua kerinduanku yang kutahan selama ini, aku sudah tidak peduli terhadap takdir yang seolah menjauhkan jarak antara kita meski kita sudah terlalu dekat, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Untuk saat ini, mungkin hingga pagi menjelang pelukan ini takkan pernah lepas. Aku merasakan tangannya melingkari tubuhku, memelukku balik. Sangat terasa hangat dan aku ingin lebih dari ini. Tapi ia masih memelukku, mencoba mencium aroma tubuhku yang menguar dari sela-sela rambut pinky-ku.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sakura"

Hanya kata-kata sederhana itu yang mampu menghangatkanku dimalam yang sedingin ini, malam ini sungguh berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak- setiap sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke selalu mampu menghangatkanku.

Cintaku setabah hujan dimalam hari, tetap turun ke bumi meski tidak menjanjikan pelangi. Namun satu hal yang kutahu malam ini, pelangi-ku menemaniku disini, memelukku, memberiku kehangatan dimalam yang dingin.

"Sakura, aku punya kabar baik. Setidaknya ini kabar baik untukku, ntah kau sebut ini kabar baik atau buruk. Tapi Naruto memberiku jatah liburan selama satu bulan lamanya" Ucapnya, masih memelukku sambil menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dibalik helaian rambut merah muda milikku.

"Kau serius Sasuke-_kun_?" Mataku terbelalak seolah sudah siap keluar kapanpun tanpa aba-aba lagi. "Tentu saja ini kabar baik" Aku pun sama, masih memeluknya. ia tersenyum seraya menatap mataku, _onyx_nya selalu berhasil membiusku, membuaiku untuk masuk kedalam zona-nya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima, Sakura"  
"Okaeri, Sasuke-_kun_"

"Tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut" Ia kembali mengecup keningku, menidurkanku kedalam pelukan hangatnya, ini sungguh membuatku nyaman melebihi apapun.

Seperti kata-kataku sebelumnya bahwa Aku berhak untuk mencintaimu. Meski mencintaimu mempunyai 2 makna yaitu Bahagia dan Sedih; bahagia karena bisa memilikimu seutuhnya dalam pelukan dan juga kalbuku; dan juga sedih karena kita terlalu sering berpisah.

A/N : Setelah sekian lama gak nulis fict SasuSaku, akhirnya nulis lagi. Yah walaupun fail dan feelsnya ancur banget, aku harap fict-fict selanjutnya bisa lebih baik daripada ini. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca!^^


End file.
